Sammy and Derek get a new friend
In this episode, Sammy Forson and Derek Asbury Harper make friends with newcomer Aidan Atherton, and they bond during a sleepover at Derek's home. Scene Outside of Dylan's townhouse. A car is pulling up to the corner of Mount Vernon and Louisburg Square. Aaron is helping Aidan get out of the car. AARON: Here we are, buddy. AIDAN: Thanks for bringing me over here. I have to admit, I am looking forward to it. AARON: I know you are, pal. It will be great for you to have peers in school. And a good family like the Harpers is a great choice. They can really open up some new avenues for us and would be great for business. AIDAN: You know, Dad, I do remember one of the Harpers. AARON: Yes. I do remember that Samantha Bennett's cousin, Andrew, helped us out when we lived in Orlando, when we were fighting Jennifer and her resort. AIDAN: Is that why she hates the Harpers? AARON: Part of it, buddy. She lives to hate. AIDAN: Wow. I should get in, though. AARON: Yeah, you should. I'll call you when you get ready for bed, all right? AIDAN: OK, Dad. AARON: Love ya, pal. AIDAN: Love you too, Dad. (Aidan hugs his Dad. He takes his backpack to the door. Dylan is waiting for him.) DYLAN: Hi, Aidan. I am Derek's dad. AIDAN: Cool! Nice to meet you. DYLAN: My pleasure. This is his other dad, Adam. And this lady is Derek's Aunt Sheila. SHEILA: Nice to meet you. AIDAN: Very nice to meet you all. ADAM: Our pleasure, son. The guys are upstairs. (Along come Sammy and Derek.) SAMMY: Hi, Aidan. AIDAN: Hi there. You must be Derek. DEREK (shyly): Yeah, I am. Sorry for being shy, I am always that way. AIDAN: I understand, Derek. I know what it is like. (The guys go upstairs.) SHEILA: Have fun, you guys. I'll bring dinner up to you guys later. DEREK: Thanks, Aunt Sheila. CUT TO: Derek's room. Aidan is shocked at the collection of dolls. AIDAN: All of them are yours? DEREK: Yep. (Aidan grins, and pulls out his beloved bear, Rufus, and a doll that he had.) SAMMY: You too? AIDAN: Yep! My aunt Charlene sent me this doll. Pretty basic, but I love her. DEREK: She is pretty. AIDAN: Yep. I love her with all my heart. SAMMY: And you have a bear? AIDAN: Yes, I have had Rufus since I was a baby. DEREK: Cool. I can see he has had a lot of love. SAMMY: I have Lollie. I had her since I was a baby. (The boys have an impromptu tea party. With their favorite dolls and bears. Enter Sheila.) SHEILA: Well, look at you all! Having a tea party with your friends, eh? AIDAN: Yes, we are, Ms. Watkins. SHEILA: Please, call me Sheila. Everyone does. We don't go much for formality in our family. AIDAN: All right, Sheila. SHEILA: Dinner is ready guys. SAMMY: All right, Aunt Sheila. We're coming. (The guys go downstairs. Derek, Aidan and Sammy are pleased with how they are bonding.) AIDAN: Oh my goodness! Who cooked western Omelets? Those were my favorites! SHEILA (grinning): Your dad called us, and told us. AIDAN: My dad. I also have a scrapbook with a lot of memories of my time at Disney. DEREK: You were at Disney? AIDAN: I actually used to live there. Dad and I lived there for a time, along with my grandparents. They worked at the resort we lived at. SAMMY: Cool! AIDAN: It was. But there was some bad times. SAMMY: Like what? AIDAN: When my mother disowned me. DEREK: Oh no! You got disowned too? AIDAN: Yes, I did. DEREK: I can understand that. My mother left me and my sister, Ashley in Boston Common. Had it not been for my grandparents and then Dad Adam and Dad Dylan, I would have really been up a creek. SAMMY: And we're glad too, pal. Speaking of, where IS Ashley? DYLAN: She is staying over at Maggie's. She and Cathy. AIDAN: Cool. Who is Cathy? SHEILA: Cathy is my daughter. Maggie's mother was Dylan's late sister, Hannah. AIDAN: How many cousins are in the mix? DEREK: There is Sammy, his three sisters, Courtney Sue, Ellie and Jolie; then there is Maggie; then Cathy and then A.J. AIDAN: A.J.? DEREK: My Aunt Rosemary's son. AIDAN: Cool. DEREK: What does your Dad do? AIDAN: My dads own a bistro in the Back Bay. SAMMY: Cool. AIDAN: Yeah, it is. Dad has always run restaurants. My grandparents were in the restaurant business, and so were my uncles. They ran their own restaurant, Ether. My parents ran a place called Elixir. DEREK: I remember those. Jamie Minzell told my dad about them. DYLAN: That is right. Jamie told me about his times when he was writing at Elixir. He would work hard. AIDAN: Yes, my dad remembers him. How is he? DYLAN: Doing well. CUT TO: Jamie and AJ's condo. They are having drinks with Aaron and Rusty. JAMIE: Aaron, it is marvelous to see you again! AARON: You were one of my best customers. I am shocked that you are here. JAMIE (grinning): I was surprised that you had moved here too. AARON: Plenty has happened over the years, Jamie. I am so sorry to have heard about Craig's death. The news had been going about it for days. JAMIE: It's all right, Aaron. I am doing much better. AARON: You found a good one, Jamie. RUSTY: How long have you two been together? AJ: A year now. We're engaged. AARON: When's the big day? JAMIE: Not sure. We've not set a date yet. AARON: Let us know, k? JAMIE: We can do that. AARON: I have to call Aidan. See how he is doing. (He calls. Aidan answers.) AIDAN: Hi, Dad. AARON: Hi there, buddy. Looks like you're not the only one who reconnected with someone. AIDAN: Who? AARON: Remember Jamie Minzell? AIDAN: The screenwriter? AARON: Yeah, he always came to Elixir. He lives here now. AIDAN: Cool. That is awesome. He wrote some great movies. AARON: Yeah, he did. AIDAN: Anyway, Dad, I am glad you called. We're about to go to bed. AARON: All right, buddy. See ya tomorrow. AIDAN: Love you, Dad. AARON: I love you too, son. (Aidan disconnects the call.) SAMMY: Ready for bed, Aidan? DEREK: Yeah, I am getting tired. AIDAN: Night, guys. SAMMY: Night, buddy. (The guys fall asleep. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton